one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge vs Rarity
Rouge vs Rarity is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty-fifth OMM. Description Sonic vs MLP! Diamonds are a girl's best friend, apparently. So, which anthropomorphic treasure hunter takes the win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Diamond Mine (Neutral) There were rumours, you know. Rumours of a legendary piece of ruby that glistened brighter than any jewel before it. Rarity and Rouge both had gone searching for it. But now there was a problem; who would get to keep it. Rouge snatched the ruby. "I was the mastermind behind this plan." "You couldn't mastermind a fashion sense, let alone a treasure hunt." Rarity snapped, snatching it back. The pair butted heads, anger glaring in their eyes. Rouge put the jewel aside, while Rarity prepared to go to battle. Nobody blink! Fight! Rouge quickly went to jet off with the jewel instead, angering Rarity. "CHEAT!" she called, telekinetically grabbing Rouge and slamming the bat off the floor. Rouge cried out, but then responded with a mean Homing Attack. Rarity bounced off the cave wall, and Rouge delivered several kicks on the rebound. Rarity pulled away, and telekinetically began ripping rock out of the wall and hammering Rouge with attacks. Rouge grunted, as she back off. She then dropped Dummy Rings, catching out Rarity as she pursued. Rouge then took off, flying out the cave as it crumbled slightly. Telekinesis saw to that. Rarity pulled her right back and planted a hoof into Rouge's noggin. She then retrieved the ruby and kicked Rouge back first against the wall. Rouge bounced back with a Spin Dash, but it was a simple sidestep for Rarity. "That all you got?" Rarity smirked, as she telekietically grabbed a barrage of rocks. "Far from it, hon." Rouge responded, hitting a Homing Attack sequence which shattered the rocks and then smashed into Rarity. The pony slammed her back against the wall, and dropped the ruby to the ground. Rouge picked it up, only to be rewarded with a kick to the chin. As Rouge flew back, the gem vanished into the rubble, forcing them both to rummage through at record speed, smashing rocks and shards off each other. Eventually, Rouge left a Dummy Ring and flew back. Rarity grabbed the ruby, only to see the bomb. Quickly, she launched the attack at Rouge, and the mine caught the bat on the ankle. With a desperate tug, Rarity telekinetically launched Rouge through the rocks, burying her beneath them. KO! The cave then began to collapse, so Rarity got the heck out of dodge. With a little luck, she flew just out of reach from the collapse. Though she wondered where Rouge had gotten to, she was far more intrigued by the ruby in her hand. What was it called: the ''Phantom ''Ruby? Conclusion This melee's winner is: Rarity! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees